dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
J
Universe: Izoul Universe Characters # Izoul Heroes # Wonder Woman # Judger # Demetrius Wayne Villians # The Scaler # Delerium (minor character) Timeline Placement Set 8 years from the main Izoul Universe comics Synopsis Wonder Woman is On a mission to spy on Delirium but is interrupted by a mysterious man who reveals himself to be.... but before he can he is chased away by a fiery demon named Judger who wonder woman sees in a blink of eye and tells him to wait but he continues to chase the unknown man away Delerium then realizing wonder woman was spying on him he then challenges her to a sword fight Delerium successful in defeating her then trying to kill her, but is stopped by a surprise entrance from Demetrius Wayne who stabs Delerium with his wing saying 'he'll live'' Demetrius then flies his mom to safety taking her back to his apartment where he aids her back to health then discussing with her who the 2 mysterious man are capturing various criminals and associates around the world wonder woman then interrogates all of them in a angry ambitious way to the point where she scares alot of them much to Demetrius dislike with how brutals she's being which is giving him anxiety Demetrius then thinks it's due to her divorce with Bruce, Demetrius then says ''thats enough'' '' so he then forces her to step aside and calm her down she then starts crying Demetrius then gives his mother a hug and he then tells her to get some rest and she can sleep on his bed while he handles this then after his mom goes to lay down he then walks into the room of criminals and associates with a tough look on his face the criminals and associates then they beg Demetrius not to get his mom much to his surprise and they say ''''they will tell him anything as long as he dosent get his mom' which they do after he says "tell me where The Scaler'' is they then do but before going out he makes sure wonder woman is asleep which she is he then heads out to the location leading him to a inter-dimensional broken city in space surprise that he's not dead he then ask ''"where am I?" ''He is then grabbed by the neck by the judger who says ''"your not the one I'm looking for" '' Demetrius then tries to kill Judger due to his evil appearance but he then is punched to the ground by judger who looks into his eyes saying ''"Your the Son of Wonder Woman and The Son of the Bat Man you are Mischievous and Determine and over confident you are many things but one Day you were at the age of 15 you ventured back to find your unknown father but when you did he was in a fighting conversation with wonder woman wither he should be king of Amazon when wonder woman dies or take on the mantle of batman and watch over gotham city when batman dies so you ventured off to find yourself so one day you could choose your own path" '' much to the judgers suprise he then bows to Demetrius and says sorry Demetrius then continues to say "I was once a human named Ronny Frost i was once a auto mechanic at a autoshop. When his adopted brother Dash Pimpson was working on a car for his brother ronny the bottom of the car fell on his chest so ronny and his co workers helped remove the car then rushed him to the hospital the docter then revealed Dash had lung cancer, a desperate Frost turned to a cult to find a solution. He struck a deal with the demon Lucifer for Dash to not die of cancer in return for Frost's servitude. However, Dash died on his 3rd day on the job gone wrong soon after. Ronny Frost was still Trigon's slave and found himself transformed into a flaming, skeletal figure. Lucifer had merged his soul with that of the Spirit of Vengeance, Spectre. Becoming the Judger, he battled many beings of pure evil after escaping Lucifer's clutches. Rohnny occasionally struggled with controlling Spectres' attempts to gain control in order to spread vengeance and bloodlust, but the Judger rode on. Saying he's not a superhero, Judger punishes the guilty for their sins and protects the innocent from such ungodly forces. Category:Izoul Universe/Appearances